The present invention relates generally to electrical power safety fusing devices and more particularly, to fuse holding blocks for high current electrical distribution.
Fuses and fusible links, as well as circuit breakers, are circuit protection devices which create an open circuit for protecting a peripheral device in the event of over-current.1 Typically, fuses are utilized in a manner such as xe2x80x9ccartridge fusexe2x80x9d which contains a conductive strip coupled at the ends to fuse caps. Such fuses are usually installed in either a fuse block or a fuse panel. However, such related art fuse blocks and fuse panels are formed from an electrically insulating material and function as a mere housing for the fuses.2 Thus, a need for an apparatus and method comprising a new fuse block formed from an electrically conductive material which accommodates power fuses, in particular, and which facilitates high current power distribution to peripheral devices is seen to exist.
1Electric Utility Engineering Reference Book: Distribution Systems, Vol. 3, p. pp. 393-393, Westinghouse Electric Corporation (1965). 
2William H. Crouse and Donald L. Anglin, Automotive Mechanics, 10th Ed., pp. 343-344, Glencoe McGraw-Hill (1995). 
The present invention is a method for highly reliable and durable electrical power distribution and a fusing block assembly for distributing large electrical currents to electrically-powered devices. The present invention apparatus is a machined distribution block of conductive material, typically metal, into which threaded connectors for input wires are affixed through the use of slip-joint ferrules which allow the connectors to be tightened securely to the distribution block without twisting the wires. Output connectors are threaded into the distribution block and are configured to securely hold tube-type fuses which are further electrically coupled to an output wire connector assembly. The output wire connector assembly also comprises slip-joint ferrules which similarly allow the connectors to be tightened securely without twisting the wires.